


Revision Woes and Exam Stress

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exam Stress, Gen, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tommi wants to do is revise for the final exam he has in a few days. But his housemates seem to have other plans that don't feature him studying. A oneshot dedicated to every member of the F1RPF fandom currently in exam season. Good luck guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision Woes and Exam Stress

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a little stressed out at the moment with exams and revision so I penned this to get out some frustration I'm feeling. Particularly towards my Uni who have screwed up big time. Basically what's happened to Britta is exactly what I'm going through right now. I will admit it's not my greatest work but I decided to share it with you anyway. I hope you enjoy it.

                Tommi sighed as the banging and crashing in the kitchen downstairs carried on. At first it had started quietly but the sound had progressed in volume till it began to distract him from his work. Whoever was in there they were angry about something. Surely you didn’t need to make that much noise to make a simple cup of coffee he thought. He threw down his pen on the desk and started to re-read over his revision notes. His sports science exam was only a few days away. But as the banging and crashing continued Tommi found it increasingly harder to revise from his notes. He looked over at his cup and decided to head downstairs. He could use a break and perhaps he could calm down whichever one of his six housemates was trying to break every piece of crockery in the kitchen. Tommi got up out of his chair, grabbed his mug, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The closer he got the louder the sound got. And now he could make out some distinct German muttering. Ah so it was Britta or Seb who was angry. Tommi walked into the kitchen. It wasn’t a big room but it was adequate enough for the seven students. The floor was black tiles while the walls were the same magnolia paint that carried on through the house in every room. One of the kitchen counter tops had seven stools around it which was used as the makeshift table of the house. Lining the walls were cupboards with black counter tops and various appliances including two fridges, two freezers, a cooker, a washing machine and a tumble drier. And there sure enough pacing around was Britta with a face like thunder; muttering rapidly away in German as she angrily made a cup of coffee.

“What’s got you all riled up?” Tommi asked. Britta jumped but looked up at him. He wordlessly put his cup next to her mug declaring to be her ‘hung over mug’ and the two waited for the kettle to boil.

“University! They couldn’t organise a piss up in a brewery!” She ranted and Tommi had to chuckle at her words. Not that this seemed to appease Britta as the frown darkened on her face. Tommi backtracked fast.

“I wasn’t laughing at you. I was just laughing at your words.” Tommi held up his hands in surrender as Britta scooped out two heaped teaspoons of coffee to put into the cups. “What have they done this time?” He asked.

“Two days before my final exam in pastoral poetry the lecturer has taken down the modular content!” Britta yelled. Her arms flailing around as she carried on the rant. “Two days! What the fuck are they playing at! How the hell am I supposed to revise now?!” She threw open the fridge door to get the milk for Tommi’s coffee. Slamming it shut a little too forcefully it had to be said. “They promised us that the content would be up until the end of term! Why the hell have they taken it down?! It makes no fucking sense! The Uni have fucked up big time!” She shouted as she smacked the milk bottle down on the kitchen top. Tommi remained as silent as possible right now nodding occasionally as Britta looked his way. The kettle boiled and Britta began to pour the hot liquid into the cups. As she slammed the kettle down rather forcefully she made a sound that Tommi could only describe as a cross between a frustrated groan and a hamster squeak. She added a bit of milk into Tommi’s drink. “Come on you have to agree with me! The Uni are assholes.” Tommi struggled to find the words to comfort Britta.

“Sucks to be you,” was his response. This appeared to be the wrong one as Britta turned to face him. Fixing him with one of her ultimate glares. The kind she reserved only for the boys when they hadn’t done the washing up for three days, and people who talked in the silent section of the library. Tommi suddenly wished he could be anywhere but here right now. Or that someone would walk in to save him. Britta took a breath as she was about to start her rant at Tommi when Dan walked into the kitchen. Tommi couldn’t be happier to see the Australian right now.

* * *

 

                “Hey guys.” Dan greeted them before opening his personal food cupboard, pulling out a vodka bottle and taking a swig straight from it. Tommi looked rather horrified at the Australians reaction and ran over to take the bottle off of him.

“Dan it’s only midday! You can’t be drinking yet!” Tommi argued.

“I can when my lecturer hates me enough to give me the exam from hell!” Dan argued as he took a swipe to get the vodka bottle. Tommi luckily kept it out of the grip of the engineering student.

“Was it really that bad?” Tommi asked. But he knew it was. The trademark grin had gone from Dan’s face. It was strange to not see him smiling.

“It was like he wants us to fail. That test was concocted by Satan himself” Dan pointed out. He took a second swipe at the bottle and this time Tommi couldn’t hold onto it. He sighed as Dan took another swig.

“So where are the other engineers of the house?” Tommi asked as he moved back to pick up his coffee mug.

“Mark will be here soon to join in the drinking; he just went to get a bottle of vodka and some Fosters from Bargain Booze up the road.” Tommi rolled his eyes at that comment.  “And Seb went with his friend Rocky to JC’s bar to do shots.” Dan explained. Tommi was about to tell Dan drinking wouldn’t change his exams results when Heikki padded into the kitchen in just his PJ bottoms.

“Afternoon guys.” He yawned as he stretched. Ignoring the midday drinking and the angry German as he set about making himself breakfast.

“Afternoon.” The group replied as Heikki began to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

“Are you only just getting up?” Dan asked. Heikki nodded. “Alright for some.” He muttered, taking another large swig from the vodka bottle. The lack of food on his stomach meaning the vodka was making him tipsy very quickly.

“Seriously?! Heikki our final exam is in four days!” Tommi pointed out. Now ignoring Dan’s midday drinking. He sometimes wondered how his housemates could be so irresponsible. Especially during exam time.

“Four days. Plenty of cramming time.” Heikki shrugged it off. “You worry too much Tommi. If you think I’m bad remember Antti isn’t even up yet. Lazy ass is sleeping in. We’ll be lucky if we see him before one this afternoon.” He said before tucking into his bowl of cornflakes.

“Can we get back to the point! This university couldn’t give two flying pigs ears about its arts and humanities students! If you’re an engineer they’re creaming themselves over you. And sports science they love you! But there’s no love for us book geeks is there?!” Britta ranted to the group. Tommi remained silent while Heikki continued to shovel cereal into his mouth. Not really knowing what Britta was ranting about now. Dan swallowed the vodka he’d just drunk before speaking.

“Wow. All aboard the grumpy train.” Dan sniggered. “What’s got your knickers in a twist Britta?” Tommi immediately smacked his forehead into his hand as Britta got mad!

“WHATS GOT MY KNICKERS IN A TWIST DANIEL IS THIS UNIVERSITY AND THE FACT THAT THEY WANT ALL OF US TO FAIL OUR FINAL EXAM!” She shouted, angrily taking a sip from her coffee as she finished yelling. “AND HOW DARE YOU SAY MY KNICKERS ARE IN A TWIST YOU ASSHOLE!” Heikki chuckled at Britta’s comment. Dan looked as if he was processing what she was saying when the front door opened and shut before Mark burst into the kitchen. A bag full of cans of fosters and a bottle of vodka on his arm.

“Alright guys.” He nodded to everyone as he seemed to notice Britta’s grumpy face.

“What’s up Roeske? Finally realised Shakespeare liked to put dick jokes in his plays?” He asked. From behind him he could see Tommi furiously shaking his head. Britta put down her coffee and Mark could tell she was about to go into full scene mode. Tommi inwardly groaned as he watched Britta get worked up again. They really wanted to poke the bear with a stick didn’t they?

“I’M GOING TO FAIL MY FUCKING EXAM BECAUSE THE UNIVERSITY IS RUN BY ASSHOLES! WHO THINK IT’S OKAY TO TAKE DOWN OUR MODULAR CONTENT BECAUSE THEY WANT TO WATCH US FAIL!” She shouted, her arms once again flailing.

“Britta.” Mark sighed as he put his bag on the kitchen countertop. He walked over to the seething German and grabbed a hold of her arms either side. He crouched down so he could look the blonde in the eye. “Roeske. Take a deep breath for me now.”  Tommi watched as Britta actually did what Mark asked of her. Mark carried on looking at her. “You are smart, you know this, and you just have a habit of freaking out at exam time. You are not going to fail. Trust me.” His words of reassurance seemed to work as Britta’s shoulders began to relax. The rest of the room watched on in awe. How Mark hadn’t been thumped yet they would never know. “Talk to the Uni about the issue. Or ask your course mates if they have any information. And if the worst comes to the worst I can always give you a hand. I may not know much about Shakespeare but I can appreciate his dick jokes.” Mark removed his hands from Britta’s arm and straightened up. The last of the anger seemed to leave the blonde and Tommi wondered just how Mark had defused the angry bomb that had been screaming at them moments ago.

“Thank you Mark. I’ll keep that in mind. And my exam is on pastoral poetry. Not Shakespeare’s dick jokes.” Britta said as she picked up her coffee and took a leisurely sip. Tommi was pleased by this update. At least if Britta was in a better mood she might stop smashing the kitchen to pieces. However if the boys were drinking that assured that the afternoon would be loud. As if to prove his point Mark immediately pulled out his vodka bottle and opened it as him and Dan toasted.

“To our inevitable fail grade.”

“To our inevitable fail grade!” Dan agreed as the two took a hearty swig of vodka. Enjoying the way it burned their throats and helped them forget the hellish exam they just took.

“Was it that bad?” Britta asked.

“Worst exam ever.” Mark admitted.

“Worst exam ever!” Dan clinked the vodka bottles again and took a swig. As the two drunk Heikki set about washing his bowl up, while Tommi sipped his coffee and contemplated revising in the library. Sure all the good seats would be taken but it beat studying here in the loud house from hell. There was a zombie moan from the depths of the basement as heavy footsteps came up the stairs and Antti emerged into the light before coming into the kitchen.

“I’m dreaming. It’s not two in the afternoon and you’re up.” Heikki joked as Antti walked over to the kettle to sort out a coffee. Working on auto pilot at this godforsaken time of the day. It was too early to be up.

“Britta’s hissy fit woke me up.” Antti mumbled luckily not loud enough for Britta to hear.

“Ah might want to keep the reason to yourself. Mark’s only just calmed her down.” Heikki muttered.

“Come on Mark! Drink up mate!” Dan yelled at his fellow countryman and course mate. Tommi snapped.

“Right that’s it! I’m thinking of spending the afternoon in the library! Not that any of you would know what that is!” He looked over at Heikki and Antti particularly. It was well known amongst the house how much the two detested the building. Only going in there long enough to check out the books they needed before they escaped. Sometimes they didn’t even do that. They just borrowed the books Tommi got out.

“I know what the library is!” Heikki replied in an offended voice.

“Yeah so do I. I was in there last Thursday. It’s where I got the hot girls number from.” Antti added and Tommi resisted the urge to cry in despair. Antti was once again living up to his nickname Antti the heartbreaker.

“Who was that?” Heikki asked.

“You know the red head who works behind the student union bar in Diva’s. Her.”

“Score!” Heikki high fived his housemate as the door to the house was thrown open.

* * *

 

                “AUF WIEDERSEHEN ROCKY!” A clearly drunk Sebastian shouted out before slamming the door and stumbling into the kitchen. Crashing into the wall and Britta’s badly placed bike several times before he made it. “GUTEN TAG!” He shouted at the occupants of the kitchen. The six students faced Seb who looked to be swaying. Silence fell over the kitchen.

“Guten Tag Sebastian. How are you?” Britta asked finally. She knew the correct answer was drunk. But she still let him answer.

“MIR GEHT ES GUT DANKE!” Seb shouted at her. Five confused faces turned to face her.

“He said he’s well.” She told them. “Sebby. Stop speaking German no one but me can understand you.” She told him.

“RIGHT THAT’S IT! I’M GOING TO THE LIBARAY! HAPPY NOW!” Tommi shouted before storming out of the room.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Antti commented.

“Come back Tommi!” Dan shouted as he stumbled out the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs. "We'll be quiet. We promise. WE LOVE YOU TOMMI!" Dan shouted up the stairs to him.

“ICH LIEBE DICH TOMMI!” Seb shouted up to Tommi. Declaring his drunken love to him in German. Heikki looked over at Antti.

“We’d better stop them before they try to tackle Tommi to get him to stay.” Heikki told him. Antti responded with another zombie groan but the two left the kitchen to stop their drunken housemates terrorising Tommi. Silence fell once again in the kitchen.

“So…Britta. Does pastoral poetry have any dick jokes in it?” Mark asked.

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you sitting exams in the next few days GOOD LUCK! I know you can get the grade you want! I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
